Inazuma Eleven One-shots
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: A series of character x Reader one-shots. Some of them are based on some songs I like. Some of them are just out of the blue. I hope you like it. Enjoy! Rated T for safety. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Um.. Hi every one. It's me Haru-chan. I decided to make a series of Character x Reader one-shots. I've always wanted to write one of those. I like reading them so much so I said to myself "Why don't you try to write one yourself?" And here am I.**

**Feel free to PM me with your requests. I can write Character x Reader and Character x OC one-shots. If you want me to write one, send me your OC's info in a PM. If you want a specific Character x Reader, PM me with the personality of the character you want as a reader. **

**However, I won't be writing one-shots including Inazuma eleven GO!/ Galaxy/ Chrono Stone right now. I only watched the series twice and that was before school began. So it's like school subjects brainwashed my head. And I promise you as soon as the summer holiday begins, I'll be ready for those requests.**

**So for now, it will only be about the first series of Inazuma Eleven. I'm really sorry about that, readers. So please forgive me. I'll make up to you later, I promise. **

**So PM me if you want a certain request, or you can just review. I hope you'd like my way of writing. Ja ne Minna-san.**


	2. Sketching, Fubuki Shirou

**Ohayou, minna-san. This is the first one-shot of my series. I hope you like it. I never wrote one-shots before. (only one and it was lame) This one is requested by a guest. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**1. Fubuki Shirou**

Sketching

You walked through the streets of Inazuma town. You had received a call from Aki telling you that some of your friends were coming for a visit. You were so excited about seeing them again. Especially a certain grey-haired boy.

_Fubuki Shirou._

You had this little crush on him since you first met during the Aliea fiasco. You couldn't help but develop a small crush on the boy. you've grown really close to him as the time passed. But you always thought that he would never love someone like you.

You arrived at the entrance of the local park, where Aki and the other girls prepared for a picnic. The sun shone bright and the air was cool. The wind blew through your (H/C) hair. You heard a familiar voice at a distance.

"(F/N)-chan"

You sighed. The voice belonged to no one other than your dear friend, Rika Urabe. She waved at you happily with one hand, while the other was linked to Ichinose's arm. You felt kinda sorry for the brunette. You quickly walked to them.

"I missed you so much, (F/N)." Rika said as she let go of Ichinose and squeezed you into a tight hug, nearly knocking you unconscious from the lack of air. If it wasn't for Natsumi, who pulled the dark-skinned girl away from you.

"Rika, do you usually kill your friends that you haven't seen in a lot of time?" Natsumi asked.

"No. I just missed (N/N) a lot." Rika answered.

"So you kill her?" Natsumi said as she raised her eyebrow.

"That is not our problem now." Then she turned to you. "(N/N), did you tell him yet?"

It took you some time to understand what Rika was talking about but when you did, you blushed lightly and shook your head slowly. You weren't much of a talker. You like being calm but, somehow, you exaggerated it a lot.

"Okay. So let's go!" Rika squealed as she dragged Ichinose, who had a hopeless expression on face, into the park. You and Natsumi laughed at the scene before Natsumi spoke:

"But she is right, (F/N). Aren't you going to tell him?" Again you shook your head.

"I don't think he will feel the same." You said with a sad smile and followed Rika. Little did you know that after you left, a playful smirk appeared across Natsumi's lips.

_"Just wait and see for yourself, (F/N)." _

* * *

You arrived at the centre of the park to see every one of your friends there. Endou spotted you and waved happily. But you didn't notice that. your eyes were fixed on something else...

Or _someone..._

Your (E/C) orbs were fixed on a certain grey haired boy. His eyes were shimmering brightly and he had the smile that could melt any girl's heart on his face. You continued staring at him until he turned his gaze to you. You blushed and turned way quickly. He walked to you and said:

"How are you, (F/N)? Haven't seen you in a while." he said with a warm smile. You blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"I missed you too, Fubuki-kun." Your voice was almost inaudible. He smiled at you again and took your hand into his.

"(F/N), I wanted to show you something. Meet me here half an hour before sunset." He said happily. You nodded and smiled.

_'Maybe I can tell him about my feeling then.' _You thought happily. You two kept staring at each other for some time.

"Come on, love birds. Or Kabeyama will eat your hare of food." Rika said. You blushed furiously and made your way to where everyone was sitting. You sat between Rika and Natsumi, who kept giving each others signals and winks and things that made you fell that they are up to something.

Most of the time, you were staring at Fubuki, who was sitting opposite to you. You did not care much about the strange creepy looks that you got from the two girls beside you. You could only think of how you were going to tell Fubuki about your feelings.

* * *

_At the evening..._

You stood in front of your full length mirror to check your appearance. You wore a knee-length (F/C) casual dress and a pair of matching sandals. **(If you don't like the outfit, you can change it in your head.)** Your (H/C) hair was tied in a low ponytail. **(It is loose if it's short) **You picked up your bag which contained two sketching notebooks and some pencils, erasers, sharpeners and other pencils for shading. You were an artistic person. You drew any kind of sceneries, but you excelled at sketching people most.

You left the house the house and walked to the park. You had half an hour before the time you were going to meet Fubuki at, so you decided to take your time and enjoy the fresh air.

You arrived at the park earlier than the designated time. Fubuki was already there. You walked to him and smiled.

"So, what did you want to show me, Fubuki-kun?" You asked sweetly. He grabbed your hand and pulled you along.

"It's a surprise." That was all he said. He took you to a distant part of the town. Soon you found yourself in the most beautiful place you have ever seen. You stood on a high cliff above Inazuma town. It was higher than the Inazuma tower and the view was clearer. You could see the sun setting far away. Simply, the scene was picturesque.

"Fubuki, this is wonderful." you said, not taking your eyes off the breathtaking scene. Fubuki blushed lightly.

"I thought that you'd like to draw the sunset from here. Since it looked so clear from this place. And also, this is your birthday present."

Your (E/C) eyes widened in surprise. You were so happy that you'll finally see Fubuki that you forgot your own birthday. Fubuki chuckled at your experssion. You blushed a million shades of red and pouted.

"Don't laugh at me." You said, still blushing. Fubuki smiled and said:

"So, you better begin sketching or the sun will set before you finish. You only have 15 minutes."

"O-okay." You said as you pulled out your notebook, but it slipped from your hand. Some papers fell out of the notebook. Fubuki picked them up and looked at them. A small blush formed on his cheeks when he saw a specific drawing. You took the picture from him and blushed. It was a sketching that you drew several days before. It was of you and Fubuki, ... sharing a kiss. you couldn't meet his gaze after that until he gently cupped your chin with his fingers and tilted your head so that his gaze met yours.

"Why d-did y-y-you draw this?" he stammered.

"I-I-I... "you sighed. You had to tell him now. You took a deep breath. "Fubuki-kun. There is something that I wanted to tell you long time ago."

"W-what is it, (F/N)-chan?"

"I-I... I love you." you blurted quickly and tuned away with a blush. Fubuki was silent for a moment. You thought he didn't return your feelings.

"I... love you too." he whispered. _Your eyes widened. Did he just say that he loved me?! _Before you could reply, Fubuki cupped your face with his hands and placed his lips on yours. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss. You felt delighted, now that you have confessed your true feeling to the boy you loved. _Nothing could ruin this moment._

_SNAP!_

You and Fubuki broke the kiss and looked to the side. You saw Natsumi and Rika. Each of them had a camera in her hand. You blushed deep red. Rika smirked.

"Now we have the material necessary for blackmail." Natsumi said as she looked at the photos she took in satisfaction.

"And I recorded everything. Let's go and show this to the others." Rika said as they both ran away. You were about to follow them but Fubuki pulled you to a tight embrace. You wrapper your arms around him and buried your face in his neck, taking in his scent while he gently stroked your hair. After a while you pulled away and stared in each other's eyes.

"(F/N), will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will. I waited for this moment my whole life."

Soon, your lips met again in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**So How was it? Did it meet your expectations. Review and tell me what you think.**

**If you have any advice that an help me improve at writing one-shots, let me know. I like to get help from people.**

**Next one will be a Kazemaru x Reader.**

**Bye ^_^**


	3. Stormy Nights, Kazemaru Ichirouta

**Ohayou, minna-san. Here is the second one-shot. I'm really happy that you liked the first one and I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed it.**

**Warning: This one may be short.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Kazemaru Ichirouta**

Stormy nights

You sat on your bed and let out a sigh out of boredom. It was raining heavily outside and you were trapped inside the house for a while. Your parents forbid you from going out in this weather. You decided to kill your boredom by playing some video games.

As soon as your parents went to sleep, you got dressed to leave. You wore a black long-sleeved turtle-necked jumper, black knee-length shorts underneath a long yellow raincoat and rain boots. You grabbed your umbrella and left the house silently.

You wandered through the streets of Inazuma town. They were empty, of course. No one would dare to walk in this weather... except you. You loved rain very much. You knew well that you could catch a cold or something, but you, being the careless person you are, didn't care .

As you passed by the soccer field, where your school's team, Raimon, trains, you spotted a familiar figure. You looked closer and saw your crush, Kazemaru Ichirouta. He was training, even in this weather. You couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. You decidedto go to him. At least you'll have some company.

"Kazemaru-kun!" you called.

Kazemaru turned his head to your direction and waved his hands. You ran to him. He sat on one of the benches and patted the spot next to him, motioning for you to sit down. You sat down and held the umbrella to shield you and Kazemaru from the rain.

"Thanks, (F/N)." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome. What are you doing here in the rain?" You asked.

"I'm training. You?"

"Oh. I got bored so I decided to leave the house."

He laughed. "And you parents don't know?"

"Yep!" you answered with a laugh. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway," he said as he stood up. "I guess I should go home now."

You felt kinda upset that he was leaving now. But then you got the idea to invite him over to your house.

"W-wait, Kazemaru-kun" you called, since he was at a distance. He turned to you.

"What is it, (F/N)?" he asked gently.

"W-why don't you come over to my house? It's nearer than yours." You suggested, hoping that he would agree.

"Won't your parents mind?"

"No, they won't." You said with a small smile.

"Hmmm... Okay, sure. I don't mind." He said after some time. You smiled at him but on the inside, your inner self was doing a silly victory dance. How walked back to your house, happy that you will be spending some time with him alone, that is if your parents don't wake up soon.

* * *

You sat at the couch next to Kazemaru in your bed room, it was already dark outside. Your parents woke up some time ago and, seeing that the rain has stopped, went to have dinner in a restaurant, leaving you and Kazemaru alone, much to your happiness.

"So, what do you want to do now?" You asked.

"I don't know... watch a film, maybe?" He suggested. you nodded and went to choose a film. You decided to watch a horror film, but it seems like you made a big mistake. Midway through the film, you were almost scared to death. You gripped on Kazemaru's arm tightly and buried your face in his shoulder, unaware of the blush that crept on his cheek when you did that.

Soon after that, the lights went out. You let out a small scream and held on Kazemaru tighter. He, unintentionally, wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You two blushed and he pulled away.

"I'm s-so sorry, (F/N)-chan. I-I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to." he stammered. You thanked God it was dark, so he wouldn't see your blush, which was redder than a ripe strawberry by that time.

"I-It's f-fine." You said, but on the inside you were screaming: _'Just do it again!' _

You sat there in an awkward silence. You decided to break it by saying anything, but the words died at your tongue. Kazemaru spoke before you did:

"(F/N), do you like someone?"

You were startled by the question. _Should I tell him? _You gulped and hoped for the best. You turned to him and gathered your courage.

"I-I-I-I... l-l-like... y-y-y-y-y-you." you stammered and blurted at the same time, making it hard for the aquamarine-haired boy to understand. He laughed a little.

"I didn't get that."

"I said that... I...l-like y-y-you, Kazemaru-kun."

His eyes widened and he turned away. You frowned and said: "I-I ... know you don't feel the same."

"You are right. I don't like you." He said as he cupped your face with his hands. A blush crept on your cheeks as he leaned closer, your lips mere centimetres apart.

"I love you."

Before you could reply, he pressed his lips against yours in a lustful yet tender kiss. You didn't know how to respond at first but soon you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. A minute later, you pulled away and panted from the lack of air. Kazemaru pecked your lips before hugging you tightly.

"(F/N), will you be-" You cut him off with a kiss. After you pulled away, he smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Right after that, the lights came back. At the door were a snickering Haruna and a smiling Aki. You blushed furiously and glared at them. Haruna turned to Aki.

"Your plan worked, Aki-chan."

"Right, but I think we have to run now. Bye!" Aki said as she ran away.

"Wait for me, Aki-chan." Haruna ran after her friend. You sat back on the couch and rubbed your head.

"Those two are unbelievable.' You sighed. Kazemaru pulled you to a tight hug.

"Never mind them, (F/N)" he whispered in your ear, making you shiver slightly. You giggled and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**So, that was all. I know it is not as good as the first one and I'm really disappointed at that fact. I hope that doesn't bother you.**

**I don't know what to write next, so I'm leaving the choice to you:**

**-Nagumo x Reader**

**-Fudou x Reader**

**-Suzuno x Reader**

**And every single (or married XD) reader must vote. The future of our kids depends on it.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	4. I'm Here For You, Nagumo Haruya

**Hi again, readers. Here is the Nagumo x Reader one shot. I think it would be kinda lame, but that is the best I could come up with. So please forgive me.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Nagumo Haruya**

I'm Here For You

You sat at your desk with a victorious smirk across your face. You just won an argument with your hot-headed classmate, Nagumo Haruya. The redhead had the nerve to call you a nerd. Only because you got the highest mark for the exams. You couldn't be angry with him though. You wondered about it most of the time.

Your history teacher entered the classroom, announcing the start of a new lesson. You huffed in annoyance. History was your least favourite subject... well, not exactly. It was the teacher you hated. He was a tall, strict man with stern expressions. He began writing the main points of the lesson before he started explaining.

You didn't care much. you were literally the smartest student in the class. You didn't need to study much. you just sat there, scanning the class and observing what your classmates were doing. Midorikawa was fast asleep, seemed that he was also bored by the subject. Hiroto was listening eagerly, which made you giggle silently. He was the only student who really enjoyed the subject.

What really caught your attention was Nagumo and Netsuha. Each of them had a sling shot and some rocks in his hands. Netsuha placed his in the sleeping Midorikawa's hands. Nagumo smirked and aimed at the teacher. You knew clearly how this would end. Nagumo threw the rock at the back of the teacher's head then swiftly hid the weapon in his desk. The teacher turned around and saw the things in Midorikawa's hands.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji!" his voice boomed. Midorikawa woke up with a yelp.

"I didn't do it. I swear." he said before he began to remember where he was.

'Oh yeah? then who threw the stone at me then?"

"It wasn't-...Oh. My. God."

Nagumo snickered, which irritated you. You decided to do something about that. You stood up and the teacher turned to you.

"What is it, (L/N)-san?"

"Midorikawa didn't do it. Nagumo did." You said.

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes. I saw him put the slingshot in his desk after he threw the rock." you smirked at Nagumo, who shot you a death glare. "And Netsuha put these in Midorikawa's hands to frame him."

The teacher went to check what you said and, much to your happiness, your deduction was confirmed.

"Nagumo, Netsuha. One word. Detention."

The boys groaned in annoyance and glared at you. You sat down again with another victorious smirk. It only made Nagumo get angrier.

"I hate you." He growled.

'I love you too." You said sarcastically. He seemed annoyed by it, but unknown to him, you meant those words. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. You quickly left and went back home. As you passed Nagumo, you smirked at him.

'See ya later, tulip-baka."

* * *

You arrived back home. Your parents weren't back from work yet. you decided to make a surprise for them, since it was their 15th wedding anniversary. You ate your lunch and began cleaning the house and tidying everything up. At about 6:00 pm, you began preparing dinner. It took you sometime to finish everything alone. You were the only child and your parents were usually at work. However, they always made it up yo you during the weekends.

After you finished setting the table, you sat down waiting for your parents to come back. An hour passed by. You glanced at the clock.

_'It's already 8:00 pm. Where are they?' _

Your thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. You eagerly picked it up, thinking it was one of your parents.

"Hello, (F/N) (L/N) speaking."

"Miss (L/N). I have some news for you. About your parents."

Your heart skipped a beat. You were beginning to get worried. You replied with a shaking voice.

"W-what a-about them?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this. Your parents are...dead."

It felt like your heart stopped. Dead? you thought. Tears rolled down your cheeks.

"When...d-did t-that...happen?" you asked between sobs.

"About an hour ago. One of the onlookers called the hospital and told us about the accident. We rushed to the scene and tried to save them but... I'm really sorry."

"I-i-it's ... n-not your f-fault. I-I h-have t-to go now." You sobbed as you hung up.

You got dressed and left the house, heading to the hospital, to see your parents one last time. You couldn't hold back your tears any more. You went to the room were your parents' bodies were. You glanced at them one last time, before you broke into tears. The nurses tried to calm you down but it didn't help. Sometime later, you decided to head back to your house.

As you walked back to your house, you were stopped by a person that you didn't want to see. Nagumo Haruya. You tried to walk away but he stopped you.

"Out of my way, baka. I'm not in the mood." You said, trying to sound strong, but your voice failed you. Nagumo laughed and said:

"Why were you crying, crybaby? Did you lose your parents?" He said mockingly. Those words stabbed you in the heart. Tears fell down your cheeks again as you fell to your knees. You began sobbing wildly as you remembered your parents. Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms wrap around, pulling you close. You looked up and saw Nagumo hugging you tightly. you tried to free yourself from his grip, but he was way more stronger than you.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't know they were dead." His voice was gentle and soothing. You hugged him back and buried your face in his chest. A small blush crept on his cheeks but he shook it off.

"Forgive me, (F/N). I didn't mean to make you cry." He apologized again. You wiped away your tears and got to your feet, Nagumo helping you up. You two walked back to your house silently. You and Nagumo entered the deserted house. Nagumo, seeing that you had no more strength to stand up, carried you to your room. for some time, you sat there in silence.

"Hey, (F/N)," Nagumo said suddenly. "I wanted to tell you something."

You turned to him. "What is it?" Your voice was better, now that you have calmed down.

"I wanted t-t-to tell you that... I-I really...l-love you. i wanted to tell you back then but I ...Ah I was a real jerk. I'm sorry. I know you'll never love me back after what I did to you. i know this is not a suitable time for confessing but..." he sighed and got up. "I'll see you later, then."

You got up and grabbed his hands. " Wait. Don't leave me." You said, tugging on his hand. he turned to you. You blushed and muttered. "I don't want to be alone. can you stay with me this night?" You said. Nagumo smiled and sat next to you, pulling you close. You snuggled against his warm body and inhaled his scent.

"Nagumo, I love you too. Please, don't leave me."

He gently cupped your face with his hand and stroke your (H/L) (H/C) hair with the other hand. You both leaned in closer til your lips were millimeters apart.

"Don't worry, (F/N)-chan."

With these words, his lips crashed with yours. Instantly, your arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid through your slightly parted lips and wrapped around yours, making you moan deeply. After some minutes, you pulled away from the lack of air. Nagumo pecked your lips and pulled you onto the bed, hugging you close.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

**So, how was that? I don't know about you, but I was crying when I wrote this. It touched me deeply although I'm the one who wrote it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Next one shot will be a Fudou x Reader. Suzuno will be following him soon.**

**Bye, readers. I hope you liked the one-shot.**


	5. Childhood Friend, Fudou Akio

**Hi everyone. This is the fourth one shot of the series. I hope you like it. **

**Hope it's not short.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Fudou** **Akio**

Childhood Friend

You, (F/N) (L/N), one of the former members of Raimon. You joined the team at the beginning of the Aliea fiasco. Eventually, you grew close to the team and refused to leave them, even though you knew you may be in danger.

Now, the football frontier international is approaching. Coach Hibiki called you for an important meeting. He didn't tell you anything more. You just obeyed and left. On your way you met up with Endou. He smiled and waved at you.

"(F/N)-chan!" He called. You caught up to him.

"Ohayou, Endou-kun. Where are you going?" You asked with a smile.

"Ah, I got this call from Hibiki-san."

"You too? Did he tell you why?" You asked. Endou shook his head.

"We'll find out when we see him. Let's go." He said pulling you by the hand.

"Slow down, Endou-kun!" You exclaimed but he didn't listen. You sighed in disbelief and hoped you wouldn't get hurt while dashing like this. Eventually, you reached the gym.

On entering, you saw a lot of your friends. You were really happy to see them, but your eyes searched for a certain brown-haired boy. Soon, coach Hibiki began explaining everything about the FFI. You didn't listen, since you knew everything about that matter. Your mind was currently occupied by thoughts of your crush...

_Fudou Akio.._

As Hibiki was almost finished, a ball was kicked in your direction, but Kidou quickly kicked it back at the person who kicked it. To your surprise, it was Fudou. He had his famous smirk on his face. After some bickering, he walked to you and caressed your cheeks, making you blush.

"Missed me, (L/N)-chan?" He whispered in your ears. you shivered as you felt his breath on your neck.

"Leave her alone, Fudou." Sakuma yelled, snapping you out of your daze as he pulled you in his arms. Fudou shrugged and looked at you. By the look in his eyes, you knew he planned something.

* * *

You were walking back to your house. It was dark and rainy. You shivered and walked faster. you came to a stop when you were in front of a dark alley. It was really dark and you were scared, but decided to take it nonetheless. Halfway through, you felt another presence around.

"H-hello?" you called, but there was no answer. Soon, a hand was laid on your shoulder and another wrapped around your waist as your captor tightened his grip around you. Three people stood in front of you. They were smirking at you, making you shiver. Before they could advance, a soccer ball hit the one holding you.

"What the heck?!" One shouted.

"Let her go."

That voice, so familiar. It belonged to your childhood friend, Fudou. The men muttered something and ran away. You got up and thanked Fudou, but he didn't reply.

"Akio-kun, why do you treat me coldly?"

".."

"Akio-kun!"

He turns to you with anger and sadness in his eyes. "I'm treating you coldly?! And what you did was not cold?!"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." You were clueless. His eyes twitched as he growled angrily.

"You let Sakuma hug you in front of me, not caring about my feelings." He snapped at you. Your eyes widened. he thought you were in love with Sakuma. You were about to reply but Fudou made his move. He pinned you to the wall and smirked at you.

"But I'm not planning on giving up easily." He said this as he planted small kisses on your neck, enjoying your low soft moans that escaped your lips with each kiss.

"A-Akio-kun" you moaned. You felt his lips curl into a smile. He trailed kisses along your jawline and planted his lips on yours. Immediately, and to Fudou's surprise, you cupped his face and kissed back. You pulled away from him and looked at your watch.

"I'm sorry, Akio-kun. Mom might kill me if I'm late for dinner." you said. He looked down and you noticed a hint of sadness on his face.

"You can come with me, Mom would be really happy to see you again." you added with a smile. His face lit up as he grabbed your hand.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go." He said as he pulled you in the direction of your house. You smiled happily. After all these years, he was still the same boy you loved.

* * *

_"You are leaving?! Without telling your family?!" A young you yelled at the young Fudou. He just told you that he is going to leave his house to get strong, not like his father._

_"Yes... Don't try to stop me." He said coldly._

_"B-but.. Akio-kun... Y-you promised to stay with me...forever..." Tears streamed down your face as you shook with sadness. Fudou wrapped his arms around your small figure and hugged you tightly._

_"I promise I'll meet you again. Wait for me, (F/N)-chan. I love you." He said before pecking your lips lightly. He quickly pulled away and left you alone. You touched your lips._

_"I..love you too, Akio-kun. I'll be waiting..."_

* * *

You woke up and looked around, remembering that you were in your room. Next to you was Fudou, sleeping peacefully. His arms were wrapped around you tightly, his bare chest pressing against yours. (No, you were not naked) You tried to get out of his grip but that only woke him up.

"A-Akio-kun..Ah!" You moaned as he kissed your neck and sucked on it gently. Soon, his lips left your neck and captured yours in a lustful kiss. His tongue found its way into your mouth, exploring every centimeter of it. You both pulled away for air. You laid your head on his chest.

"I love you, Akio-kun" you said softly. He pulled you closer.

"I know. I love you too." He said as his lips claimed your, and soon you were engaged in another heated make-out session.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you liked it. Especially my dear friend, Kiko Akira. She gave me the inspiration for this and I really owe her.**

**Also, now I'm writing IE GO!/Chrono Stone/Galaxy one-shots! I'd be happy to take your requests.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT!

**THIS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Look, everyone. I decided to stop writing this story for a while till I gain more experience. I know some of you were waiting for the updates, but I feel that I need to improve at writing before I attempt to continue. I'm really sorry, minna.**

**So for now, I will be writing short seperate one shots, in attempt to gain more experience. I have been reading a lot of stories recently, and I noticed that mine can never be compared to them. So I made my decision. **

**I also need to practice writing different genres, since I never considered giving them attention. So if you can help me with that, I would really really really appreciate it. **

**So, I'm really sorry, minna. I promise you I won't abandon my stories. **

**Ja ne, minna. **

**Haru-chan T_T. **


End file.
